Trapped Wishing Well
by One Universe To Another
Summary: Set in 'Locked Up' but in this story Tori never kicks the Chancellors eye, so the gang never goes to jail .In this is story Jade starts to come down with something deadly and the gang aren't allowed to leave Yerba to save her. Will Jade make it home alive?
1. Chapter 1

Trapped Wishing Well

Beck's P.O.V

"Well I guess we are going to have to stay for the next seven nights," Tori said as we all walked back up to our rooms.

"Yeah, if we don't want to go to jail," Trina exclaimed. The guards had told us if we don't keep our promise we will have to spend the next seven nights in a prison cell.

"Well, I guess it could be worse," Robbie said, trying to cheer us all up. We all just stopped and stare at him.

"Dude, no it couldn't, this hotel is a dump, there are wild animals running around everywhere, Jade's holding a dead lizard, you found a lizard and a grenade, Andre's been bitten by a vampire mouth and now has a hill on his neck and is hallucinating, there is a war going on outside, an escaped prisoner crashed through our window and was dragged out by Yerbanian soldiers, and we can't leave until we have performed for seven nights!" Tori practically yelled at Robbie.

"Sorry, just trying to look at the positives."

"Rob. There are no positives," I said to him, while guiding Andre back to our room. Once we had reached our rooms the girls all went back into theirs and Sikowitz, Robbie, Andre and I went into ours. I helped Andre get back into the bed and was just about to get into bed myself when I heard this nasty coughing sound.

"What in the world is that?" Sikowitz asked me.

"I don't know, it sounds like it is coming from the girls room," I replied.

Robbie, Sikowitz and I all got out of bed and went to see what was wrong. As we got to the door we heard nothing, Robbie slowly opened the door and peeked in.

"There is nothing wrong in there, all of them looked pretty much asleep, well if you count all of them as Jade and then Cat, Tori and Trina snuggled together scared," Robbie pointed out.

I pushed past Robbie and walked into the girls room to see what got them so scared, so there was a war going on outside, it's not THAT scarier is it?

"Oh my god, Beck, thank god your here," Cat said jumping out of bed and hugging me.

"Okay, Okay, Cat, what's wrong?" I asked while guiding Cat back over to the bed.

"We can't sleep because of the war going on outside, and this bed is so uncomfortable!"Tori explained.

"Jade seems to be fine," I pointed out as Jade was sleeping like a baby over there.

Tori and Trina just stared at me while Cat looked over a sleeping Jade.

"What?" I asked.

"Of course Jade is asleep, it's Jade!"

Well I guess Jade does sleep through anything and I defiantly know that this place defiantly doesn't scare her, even a little bit.

"Anyway, girls, do you know what that coughing sound was before? It sounded like it was coming from this room." Robbie asked.

"Yeah, that was Jade, she said she had a bit of a sore throat," Trina responded.

"Okay, is she alright now?" Robbie questioned.

"Well it hasn't even been five minutes and she is dead asleep-"

"Oh my god, Jade is dead!" Cat cried.

Oh my God Cat! Seriously!

"No Cat, it was just a figure of speech, she isn't dead, she is just fast asleep," Tori explained to her as Cat began to calm down.

"Oh, KK," Cat replied.

"Well we should probably head off to sleep as well, night girls," Sikowitz said. "Come on guys."

"See ya," I said as we quickly hurried out the door before one of the girls had the chance to ask us to stay.

(The Next morning)

"Beck, Beck, Beck!" I heard someone say. "Beck, wake up!" Robbie said as he shook me awake.

"Hey, yeah, what," I asked as I opened my eyes.

"It's Jade. Cat said she doesn't feel very well!"

"Oh. Is she alright?" I asked as I got out of bed and went to see if Andre is still alive, luckily he is.

"Cat said that she feels really warm, like she has a fever and is coughing a lot! They think she has caught the flu," He explained to me as he went to wake up Sikowitz.

"Oh, okay. Can you make sure Andre is alright while I go see Jade," I asked as I headed out the door.

"Okay," I heard as I closed the door and headed to the girls room. As I entered I saw Cat and Tori on the bed next to Jade and Trina going through her suitcase.

"Hey," I said to them as I closed the door and began to walk over to Jade. Trina walked past me and went out of the door, to I don't know where and Tori stood up off the bed and came over to stand behind me.

"Hey Beck," Cat greeted me as I knelt down next to Jade.

"Hey, Cat," I smiled at her. "Hey, Jade. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Been- *cough* -better *cough*."Gosh, she didn't sound well either.

"You alright,"

"Yeah, I'm just *cough* dandy," She said sarcastically.

I chuckled; she is always sarcastic, even when sick. She really didn't look well. I touched her forehead to see if she felt hot.

"Jade, you feel really hot, like warm," I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I feel the *coughing fit * same," she tried to say, she looked like she needed to go back to sleep.

"Maybe we should call a doctor?" I asked as I stood up.

"That is what Trina is doing right now," Tori replied. Tori actually looked a bit flushed.

"You okay, Tori?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a bit worried," Tori said as Trina came back in.

"Good news, Sgrodis called the best Yerbanian doctor and he is one his way over here," Trina exclaimed quite glumly.

"What's with Trina?" I asked Tori.

"I think she is just upset because Jade and Andre are getting to attention and not her," Tori explained, gosh Trina is a grunch!

"Thanks, Tri," Tori called out to Trina, who was now in the bathroom getting changed.

"I better go get dressed, called me when the doctor gets here," I said to the girls.

"Maybe she was bitten by a vampire mouth too," Cat wondered as I exited the room.

Maybe...

Tori's P.O.V

About 5 minutes later Beck entered back into the room and hopped up onto the bed next to Jade. Cat had gone with Trina, Robbie, Andre and Sikowitz to find something to eat. Cat and I decided that one of us should stay with Jade and since I didn't feel like being around Trina and since Jade had fallen back to sleep, I volunteered to stay.

"You sure you're okay, Tori?" Beck asked me, bringing me back to the present.

"Yeah, just it's a bit worrying when you're in a foreign country and one of your friends gets ill."

"Yeah I understand," Beck replied looking down at Jade and planting a kiss on her cheek as she slept.

Just then Sgrodis came in with this little boy.

"Hi there, Buddies," Sgrodis greeted us.

"Hey," Beck said.

"So have you got the doctor?" I asked him.

"Yes, right here," he said as he pointed to the little boy in the doctor's outfit.

"What, the kid, he is not a doctor, he is like eleven!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, but he is the best we could find, buddy."

"Okay, fine, can you just help my girlfriend?" Beck asked pleadingly.

"I have a look to her," The little boy replied. He walked over to Jade and took her hand and did what Sgrodis did to me yesterday, sniffed it. Beck slapped his hand away, "Just get on with it."

He started examining Jade and after about 30 seconds of looking over her, he stopped and looked at us. Beck, probably as confused as I am, and I, just stared at him.

"Is the girl going to be okay?" Sgrodis asked.

"Probably, there is nothing I do, she has just got cold," The boy said.

"Okay, thank you," Sgrodis said gratefully, it is like he actually did something.

"Vichcluglob," he said as he waved good-bye to Sgrodis.

"Vichcluglob," Sgrodis replied and he exited just after the doctor.

"So now what," Beck asked as he brushed a strain of hair out of Jade's face.

"I don't know, I guess we should probably start rehearsing for our first performance," I replied.

"Yeah, but don't you want to go get breakfast first?" Beck asked me.

"Sure, you want to come?" I offered.

"Thanks, Tori. But I think I'm just going to stay with Jade right now,"

"Okay, that's understandable," I smiled. "See you later," I said as I walked out the door. I walked down to the lobby where everyone else was eating breakfast that they got from the so called "Breakfast bar". There was pretty much only gross animal meat or fruit and veg from around the island which isn't actually that bad.

"Hey Tori," Andre greeted me.

"Hey Andre, you must be feeling better," I asked him.

"Yeah, this little foreign boy gave me a shot, and now I actually feel better," He smiled.

"Well that awesome, so can you perform with us tonight?" I wondered.

"Yeah, I think I'll be cool by then."

"You don't *cough* have to babysit me *cough*, I'm fine!" We hear from around the corner, and of course it was Jade with Beck behind her.

"Jade you aren't well, you need to rest!" Beck argued with her.

"I'm fine!" Jade replied in a pretty demanding tone.

"Okay, whatever you say," Beck said as he rolled his eyes and came over to us as Jade went to go to get something to eat.

"God she is a nightmare when she is sick!" Beck sighed.

"When isn't she a nightmare?"

"She is actually not that bad when you get past her walls," Beck replied.

"I guess that explains why she is so independent," Andre said.

"Yeah, she has always been like that," Beck chuckled.

"Hey Beck, Hey Tori, Hey Andre," Cat greeted us. "How is Jadey?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself," Beck said as he pointed towards where Jade was.

"Oh," Cat said. "She doesn't look very well." Cat pointed out. Jade wasn't too bad, but she was coughing a lot.

"Is Jade going to perform with us tonight?" Cat asked us.

"I don't know, Beck?"

"Yeah," He replied obviously starting at Jade to make sure she was okay.

"Is Jade performing with us tonight?"

"Oh, yeah, probably, depends how she is, I don't see why not," He rambled.

"You okay man," Andre asked.

"Yeah, fine, I'm going to go get something to eat," He alerted us as he headed into the 'Breakfast Bar' room.

(Later that Day)

Beck's P.O.V

Andre, Cat, Trina, Tori and Jade had been rehearsing all day and it has turned out pretty good. Robbie, Sikowitz and I were setting up all the sound equipment and testing it. Andre and the girls went up stairs to change their cloths, put on make-up and do their hair, then to come back down and warm up for the show.

About 20 minutes later the girls came down with Andre and were stretching and warming up their vocals and muscles. Jade stills wasn't very well, I'm surprised she made it through rehearsal all day without coughing every 5 seconds but she still wasn't right and I just had this horrible feeling in my gut that told me things are going to get worse.

"Hey Beck," Tori said as she came up to where all the sound equipment was. "Are you all set with the sound?"

"Yep, all ready and good to go, how is Jade and Andre?" I asked.

"They are both alright, Andre's lump is still huge but he has stopped hallucinating and is talking normal, and Jade seems to be a lot better, I think she just needed to get up and keep moving," Tori replied in detail.

"Well that's cool," I said. "Hey do you know where Robbie went, he is suppose to be helping me with this?"

"No, I don't, but I think he was with Cat a few minutes ago," she responded as she turned and walked back up to the stage.

I turned on the music to make sure, once again, that it's working okay. Just then Robbie came out with a can of Yerbanian gravy.

"Hey you know what, Yerbanian gravy, isn't so bad" he said to Tori and the other girls on the stage (Cat and Jade).

I sat down in my chair and just watched what was going on around me, Sgrodis was talking to Sikowitz. Trina came out singing a verse from the song, really badly! And then Jade walked up to Tori and asked if she was seriously going to let her 'screech boss of a sister' sing with them and then Jade walking away impersonating her in the Judy Garland, sweet like, kind-of voice.

About 15 minutes later the room started to fill up with people and all of us were backstage doing the final prep for the first of our seven performances. I hadn't really been talking to Jade much today because firstly she has been avoiding me quite a bit, probably because she thinks I will constantly keep asking if she is okay, and second she hasn't really been taking to anyone at all. I have seen her a few times by herself and she keep rubbing her throat, like it's sore or something, but like she said this morning, she is "okay." After about another 15-20 minutes the room was full and we were ready to give our first performance.

**There you go, first chapter of Trapped Well Wishes.**

**Thanks, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thank you for the reviews on my other stories.**

**I will be updating very soon for both of them. **

**Little Miss Leah **


	2. Chapter 2

Trapped Well Wishes

Chapter two

Beck's P.O.V

The performance from my point of view went really well, and the crowd really enjoyed it as well. As soon as it was over the Chancellor of Yerba came over and greeted us. He said he was very impressed with the performance and was very fond and interested of Cat and Cat as very fond of him.

It was now about 10 minutes after the performance and I was talking to Sikowitz, Tori and Andre when I noticed that Jade was missing.

"Hey have you guys seen Jade?" I interrupted whatever they were talking about.

"No, I haven't seen her since the performance." Andre replied.

"Me neither," Tori and Sikowitz said.

"Okay," I said as I walked over to Cat, Trina, Robbie and the Chancellor.

"Hey have you guys seen Jade," I asked.

"No, No we haven't," They all exchanged answers.

Okay, now I am getting really worried. We are in a foreign country, more like trapped in a foreign country, and I have no clue were my girlfriend is and put on top of that she is sick.

I continued to walk around the hotel for about 5 minutes and now I was getting really worried, not scared, worried. The only place I hadn't looked yet was the bedrooms.

"Hey man," Andre said as he came running up to me in the lobby.

"Yeah, what's up," I asked.

"You found Jade yet?"

"No, not yet, I'm about to look in the rooms, you here for something particular?"I asked.

"No, just wondered if you found her, um Beck, you look kind-of flushed, you okay," He asked as he examined my forehead.

"Yeah, just worried," I said as I headed for the bedrooms.

"I can tell," he said as he followed me.

I was now pretty much at a run and finally I reached the door to the girl's bedroom and to open it to find all of my worries disappear as I saw the one I love sleeping like a rock on the bed.

"There you go man, Jade isn't missing she is just asleep," Andre said as he patted me on the back.

I walked over to her to make sure she was sleeping, which she was, so beautifully and peacefully.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and pulled a lock of hair out of her face, as I did, I realise that there was a red stain on the bed but as I look more carefully it looked like a bit of blood and then I looked even closer and realised that it is blood and more importantly it was Jade's, her nose was bleeding.

"Hey, Andre is it normally for a person's nose to bleed while they are sleeping?" I asked.

"Um, no. Why?"

"Because Jade's is," I said as I stood up and showed him the blood that was now on my finger.

"Oh My Gosh, is her nose bleeding?"

"Yep,"

"Okay, I will go get the others," he said as he ran out of the room.

I went out of the room and into the boy's room to see if Robbie has any tissues in his suite case.

I finally found some and as soon as I got back into the girls room all of the others came in.

"Hey Beck, Andre told us that Jade's nose it bleeding, are those my tissues," Robbie asked.

"Yeah,"

"Beck, you need to wake Jade up so she doesn't go unconscious and keep her head tilted back so her nose stops bleeding and make sure she hasn't lost too much blood," Tori said quickly.

"Okay,"

"Cat, I need you to get the tissues from Beck and hold it at the top of her nose so it helps to stop the bleeding," Tori pretty much demanded.

"Jade, Jade, Jade, wake up!" I yelled while I shook her.

No answer.

"JADE!" Cat screamed in her ear.

Jade shot up.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT CAT!" She yelled back.

"Jade," I said as I pulled her into a hug.

"Okay why are you acting weird," She asked

"Your nose is bleeding," Andre replied while I stared at her.

Jade lifted her finger up to her nose and wiped some blood onto her finger.

"Cool," Jade said clearly amused.

We all just look at her; some of us exchanged some weird looks.

Jade smiled as she felt more blood on her nose, "This is wicked."

"Jade that's just gross, you know that right," Sikowitz said from the other side of the room.

Jade rolled her eyes as him and as I grabbed a tissue from the box Cat was holding and started to wipe Jade mouth and nose. I tried to help her, but knowing Jade she didn't let me.

"I'm not a baby I can do it myself," Jade snapped at me.

"Sorry," I said as I put my hands in surrender.

She once again just rolled her eye as she tilted her head back in order to stop the blood flow.

(Later that night before diner)

Jade's P.O.V

After the incident earlier this evening with my bloody nose, Beck hasn't left my side. Cat says it cute, Tori says its Sweet, and I say it's annoying! It was only a bloody nose, not a heart failure.

By now, I was still coughing, still felt really warm and had a really sore throat, like my throat was set on fire, or like a volcano just erupted. This isn't exactly my idea of good pain.

When my nose finally stopped bleeding blood, we all went down to get something to eat. I didn't feel like eating at all so I didn't eat anything. When Beck noticed I wasn't eating anything he came over to me.

"Hey Jade, aren't you hungry?" He asked me.

"No, not really,"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"No, not really,"

"What's wrong?"

"You know what, I really just need to get a drink of water," I said as I stood up and went to get a drink, luckily they had clean drinking water. As soon as I took a sip of the cold water, I felt this relief in my throat as it hit the burning areas and it felt so good!

"Hey, Jade," Cat said running up to me.

"What, Cat?" I asked.

"How are you feeling?"

"Been *cough* better,"

"I can see that," She giggled. "Have you had anything to eat yet?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Really? You haven't eaten much all day,"

"Cat just drop it okay,"

"Okay," she said shyly and walked away, back to Tori and Robbie.

I really didn't feel too well so I decided that I would head back up to the room but before I could get to the hallway Beck came up to me and stopped me.

"Hey, where you going,"

"Back up to the room, why, *cough* is there a problem?" I asked.

"No, I just wanted to know where you were headed," he said slowing down at the end. "Are you sure you are okay, Jade."

Right then I felt really dizzy and very light-headed. "Um I *cough* don't know," I said as I started to fall.

"Oh My God, Jade!" I heard Beck say before everything went black.

Beck's P.O.V

"Oh My God, Jade!" I yelled as Jade fell to the ground, before she could hit it I caught her.

"Jade! Jade!" I shouted at her. "Andre, Sikowitz, somebody, Help!"

I check to see if she still had a pulse, thankfully she did.

"Beck, what's wrong," Tori said as she came running into the lobby. "What happened," she asked as she saw Jade in my arms.

"We were just taking she said she didn't feel very well and then she just collapsed," I answered.

"Hey, what's going on?" Andre said as he, Sikowitz, Cat, Robbie, Trina and Sgrodis came running in.

"Jade passed out," Tori told them.

"Oh My Gosh, Jade!" Cat cried. "Is she Okay?"

"Well her heart is still beating and she is still breathing, so she isn't dead," Tori confirmed.

"Yeah, but her pulse is really fast! We need to get her up to the room and get her into the bed," I said.

"Can you carry her?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said as I picked her up bridal style. I carried her up into the girl's bedroom and placed her on the bed. Tori and the gang followed me up.

"Do you think she is going to be okay?" Cat asked.

"I don't know, but maybe we should call the Yerbanian doctor?" Andre suggested.

They went on discussing it for a bit while I just stared at my girlfriends frozen body. I knew she wasn't right and I just it slip and maybe if she wasn't so independent she wouldn't be in this situation right now. I just hope she is okay.

"Beck!" yelled Sikowitz pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, what?" I asked blankly.

"We are going to get the Yerbanian doctor, you okay with that?" Tori asked.

"You don't need my permission guys," I replied.

"Okay, I think we will all go and get the Yerbanian doctor and give you some time alone," Tori said. They all felt leaving me in peace and quiet with a passes out Jade. I picked up Jades hand, intertwined our fingers and rested my head on our hands. God, how could this happen.

Jade's P.O.V

My head my hurting like hell. I had this horrible burning feeling coming from my throat, like it has just been sliced open, like someone had shoved a bomb down my throat and it has exploded, like a volcano just erupted. God it's painful and for once I really want it to stop!

I woke up a few hours later, I think, to a dark room, dark night sky outside the window and Beck next to me, asleep. I slowly tried to sit up without waking up Beck but unfortunately failed.

"Hey," I said to him.

"Jade, you're awake!" He said as he pulled me into a huge hug. When he released me his lips crashed down on to mine, kissing me passionately.

"Okay, want to tell me what all the affection is all about," I asked once he pulled away.

"Are you serious, Jade? You have been out for about-"he looked at his phone "- 6 ½ hours," he said as he gazed into my eyes.

"Really?"

"Yep, how do you feel now?" He asked.

"My head feels really cloudy, throat is burning like hell and is really dry," I answered.

"Do you want me to get you some water?"

"Yeah that would be great," I said as I feel back onto the pillow.

"Okay, I will be back in 5," he said as he got out of bed and exited through the door.

About a couple of minutes later he came back with a couple of bottles of water.

"Here," he said as he handed me one.

"Thanks," I thanked him as I started to drink the water. Once again the cooling feeling of the water hitting the back of my throat was like heaven.

"You still positive that you are fine and healthy," He chuckled.

"Okay, you have made your point. I am not fine, I'm not well," I said.

"I know. We had the little Yerbanian doctor check you out again, he still think you just have the flu," Beck said. "Thou, he didn't exactly look like a real doctor."

"Beck, you're not going to worry now are you?" I asked as I took his hands into mine.

"How can you ask me to not, Jade? You've been coughing all day, your nose was bleeding, you passed out and were out for 6 ½ hours. Do you really think I am going to not worry about you after all that? I mean, I'm your boyfriend, I am pretty sure worrying about your girlfriend when she is ill is part of the job," he chuckled.

"I am fine, okay, you really don't need to worry, I promise I will be fine," I reassured him.

"Okay," he said defeated. "You should get back to sleep, you need as much of it as you can get," he said as he kissed me.

"Okay."  
>We both crawled back into bed and he wrapped his arm around my waist and I snuggled back into him. Hopefully whatever I have got isn't going to get worse and hopefully I won't break my promise to him.<p>

* * *

><p>There you go, Second Chapter of Trapped Wishing Well.<p>

Thanks for the reviews and please once again review and tell me what you think.

I won't be updating until after Christmas, But it should be before New Years.

Wish you all the best over Christmas and best and safe wishes.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year


	3. Chapter 3

Trapped Wishing Well

Chapter Three

Beck's Point of View

I woke up the next morning to once again horrible coughing and hacking. I rubbed my eyes and started to slowly get up. Once I was up and awake I realised Jade wasn't next to me in the bed, she wasn't anywhere in the room. As I slowly walked to the door of the bathroom, once again I heard horrible coughing and hacking. I slowly opened the wooden, half wrecked, door and found Jade on the floor over the so called 'toilet'.

"Jade?" I said as I rushed over to her aid. I slid down next to her and held her hair back as she vomited. Nice!

After about 5 minutes of me rubbing her back and she violating the 'toilet', she finally stopped, turned around and sat on the floor next to me. She looked absolutely crap! Her hair was tangled, her hair was straight and her beautiful curls were gone. Her face was pale and she had black rings under her eyes, her breathing was fast and heavy and she looked really weak.

"Jade, are you alright?" I asked. She sniffled and coughed before she could answer.

"Can't you *cough* guest?" She asked as she turned to me and looked like she was about to start crying. She really did look like she was having trouble breathing.

"What happened?"

"I woke up about *cough* an hour ago and *cough* had horrible stomach pains *cough*," she whispered. "I ran to the bathroom *cough* and started vomiting," She finished. She seriously looked like she was about to pass out.

"Oww!"

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts!" she said as she cringed over in pain.

"Okay, I'm getting you out of here!" I stated as I got up. "You okay? I will be back in a minute," I said as I headed out the room and went to knock on the guy's door.

"Hey guys open up!" I shouted and I banged on the door.

"Beck, what's the problem?" Tori asked me as she opened the door.

"Jade's really sick and I think is getting worst, get up and get packed we are leaving." I said as I turned to head back to Jade.

"Wait Beck, we can't just leave, they will throw us in jail!" Tori stopped me.

"Well what do you want me to do? We need to get Jade home,"

"Is she really that bad?" Tori asked concerned.

"She can't even stand up,"

"Okay, I will go get Sgrodis," Tori answered me.

"Jade?" I said as I walked back into the bathroom.

"Hey*cough, cough*," She is so weak that her hands are shaking and when she started to get up, she leaned against the toilet seat and her whole arm was trembling like it was struggling to support her weight. I quickly rushed over to her and helped her up. The touch of her was so cold, like touching ice or taking a cold shower on a freezing cold day.

"Jade you're freezing," I said as I helped her over to the extremely uncomfortable bed made of straw.

"I feel *cough* really *cough* cold *cough*," She replied as she slowly got into the bed, still holding her stomach in pain.

"Here we'll get you under those covers and get you warm," I said as I helped her get into bed.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"No, don't feel like eating," she replied crouching over in pain.

"Okay, where does it hurt the most?" I asked as she cringed in pain again.

"My stomach and throat," she tried to say but was interrupted by another coughing fit. I patted her back as she tried to stop coughing.

When she finished she quickly tried to get up out of bed, again, and run to the bathroom, but failed, and she ended up vomiting into one of Trina's travel bag.

"Just let it out babe," I rubbed her back.

"It's disgusting," she said as she turned over and look at me.

"Yeah, we are going to help you okay, we're going to get you home," I said as Tori came in with the Yerbanian doctor and Sgrodis.

"I got the "Doctor" Beck" she said, once again coming over to me and rubbing my shoulders.

"Thanks, Tori," I thanked her as the little boy got a needle out of his bag.

"Woah, what's that?" I asked a bit taken back at how big the needle is.

"This is shot, for her," He replied as he started to move towards Jade.

"But how do you know to give her that, you haven't even checked her out," Tori asked him.

"Mer," he said as he injected the needle into her before I could stop him.

"There you go," He said as he put the needle back in his bag and headed out the door.

I eyed Sgrodis, if that kid just made Jade worst I am going to kill Sgrodis for ever letting him touch her.

"How is she buddies?" He asked coming over to her. By this time Jade has fallen asleep, with not getting much rest last night she is pretty tired.

"Don't touch her," I said to him as he was about to rest his hand on her shoulder from the other side of the bed.

He looked a bit shocked by my harsh tone but I just ignored him and looked down to my sleeping girlfriend.

"Um, Sgrodis, can't you just let us go home, Jade needs to get to an American doctor," Tori pleaded.

"Sorry buddy, you can't leave until you have performed for seven nights," He replied pretty firm.

"Come on please we really need to get her home to her family," she kept pleading him.

"Sorry buddy," He replied leaving the room.

"Wait!" She yelled out to him.

"Tori, Shh, Jade's asleep," I said to her as Sgrodis came back into the room.

"What buddy?" he asked Tori.

"Can we at least bring an American doctor to Jade?" She asked. That is actually a pretty good idea.

"Unfortunately buddy, you can't," He replied.

"Well, why not?" I asked.

"It extremely offensive to Yerba to bring an American, or any other outsider, worker into our country to do their job," he answered, that's stupid.

"That's stupid," Tori exclaimed out loud.

"Sorry, buddies, best wishes to your girly-friend," he finished as Andre and Sikowitz entered.

"Hey Beck, how's Jade?" Andre asked.

"Worse," was all I replied to him, still looking at Jade.

"Sorry man," he replied going over to the other side of the bed and looking down at Jade. He looked like he had full emotion in his eyes, which is really weird since he is more scared of Jade then connected to her.

"You okay man?" I asked him as he broke his gazed on Jade.

"Um, what, Yeah I'm fine," he rambled wiping his eyes.

"Are you crying?" I asked noticing his watery eyes.

"Um, yeah, I mean it's just sad because, you know, she is so sick in a foreign country and you know she can't get any help," He kept rambling.

"Anyway, Beck why don't we just get a proper doctor to come and have a look at her," Sikowitz asked me.

"They won't allow us to bring an American doctor into the country because they find it offensive," I explained to him.

"Well that ridicules," Andre responded taking Jade's other hand and holding it.

"We know, and I even know this doctor who my dad saved his life a few years ago and said he would do us any favor, so he probably would have come out if he was allowed to," Tori finished.

"Maybe we can sneak him out?" I suggested, wanting to do anything to help Jade.

"I guess we could try but what if we get caught?" Tori asked.

"They will probably throw us in Jail," Sikowitz answered Tori's question.

"Well we are going to have to try something, Jade get worse by the minute," I replied checking her know burning temperature.

"Holy crap, he temperature," I exclaimed.

"What about her temperature?" Andre asked.

"Like no less than five minutes ago she was freezing cold and know she is burning up," I told them.

"You're right," Andre said feeling her forehead. "That must explain why her hand us starting to get really warm."

"Okay, I will go call this doctor, " Tori said as she headed for the door. "She needs help."

"What about Sgrodis?" I asked.

"Me and Andre will go deal with him," Sikowitz said grabbing Andre, who didn't look like he wanted to leave, by the shoulder and pulling him out of the door.

I was left in the dusty, old, run-down room alone with a sleeping Jade. It was nice and quite until Jade started to scream in her sleep, obviously in pain. I started to shake her awake.

"Jade!" I kept shaking her. "Jade!"

"Beck," she finally woke up.

"Hey babe, bad dream or are you in pain?" I asked and my question was answered by her cringing into me and quietly starting to cry from the pain.

"Beck please make it stop, make it go away!" She cried.

"I wish I could Jade. Tori, Andre and Sikowitz have gone to go and see if we can get an American doctor here to help you," I told her hopefully making her feel any better.

"Okay," she said as she let go of me and picked up Trina's bag and vomited in it again.

"Nice," I said as I took the bag from her and emptied it out of the window. As soon as I sat back down, in the chair, next to Jade, Tori walked back in looking happy.

"I just got of the phone with Dr. Steven Wellington and he said that he can come out, he is going to be on the next flight out!" Tori said excitedly as Cat came in behind her.

"Oh my god, Tori, that's awesome," I exclaimed.

"What, what's awesome?" A confused red head asked.

"A professional Doctor is coming out to see Jade," Tori explained to Cat.

"Oh Yay!" Cat said as she bounced over to Jade and I. She was about to hug Jade when Jade screamed out again in pain.

"Jade, babe where does it hurt?" I asked getting even more worried.

"In my stomach," she winced.

"Cat can you go get Jade a bucket please," I asked Cat.

"Okay," I excitedly said and bounced off.

"Anyway," Tori said. "Steven said he will prob be here by morning."

"Thanks, Tori," I said to her.

"Well don't thank me just yet, we have to deal with Sgrodos first." She said coming over to look at how Jade was doing.

"How you going, Jade?" She asked.

"Just *cough* dandy," she replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, clearly," Tori replied.

Jade just rolled her eyes.

"Well I should probably go help out with he guys then start rehearsing for tonight," Tori said as she exited just as Cat came back with a old bucket.

"Here you go Beck," Cat said showing me the bucket.

"Thanks Cat." I thanked her and she put the bucket down.

"How is Jade doing."

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" Jade said weakly from the bed.

"Okay," Cat bounced. "How are you feeling," She asked getting up onto the bed next to Jade.

"Absolutely Crap," she said as best as she could.

"Oh poor Jade," Cat said rubbing Jade's arm.

"Cat why don't you let Jade sleep, she needs a lot of it," I said looking at Jade and putting the emphasis on 'a lot.'

"Kay Kay," She said as she wondered off to find someone else to bother.

Jade started, once again, to wince in pain.

"Just hang in there babe," I said as I got up to go get my Pear-Phone.

* * *

><p>"Beck!" I heard someone shout my name. "Beck!" A few seconds later Cat came running back through the door.<p>

"Cat, be quite Jade is trying to sleep," I shushed Cat.

"Beck, you have to come down stairs quickly," Cat said puffed

"What? Why? I can't leave Jade," I said but it was already to late because Cat had already started to pulled me out the door and downstairs.

"Cat, what's going on?" I asked, curious as to why I'm being dragged downstairs away from my ill GF.

"We need you to help us with Sgrodis, he wouldn't let us bring Steven to Jade," She said as we approached the argument downstairs.

Andre, Sikowitz, Robbie, Trina and Tori were shouting and arguing at Sgrodis.

"What's going on?" I said as I stopped the shouting and yelling.

"Sgrodis here won't let us bring Steven to help Jade," Andre yelled furiously, pointing at Sgrodis.

"Sorry Mr Beck but I can't let you bring outside worker into Yerba on business," He said politely in his Yerbanian accent.

"Come on man, please, have a heart," I pleaded to him.

"Sorry buddy, if the guards or chancellor found out I let outside worker in for business, me be thrown in Jail," He said.

"Well then we will make sure that they don't find out," Tori said to him, with Andre agreeing next to her.

"Please man, she's almost dying in there and no offense to your little doctor but well he isn't even a doctor, he is just a kid wearing doctors cloths and going around giving people shots," my feelings for Jade taking over.

"Sorry buddy, but answer is No," he said pretty persistent and walked away.

"Well, what are we going to do know?" Cat asked.

"Tori, you said that the doctor is going to be on the next flight out?" I asked, thinking back to what she said before.

"Yeah, why?"

"Make sure you are up in the morning to meet him here, in the lobby," I told her.

"But what about what Sgrodis just said," an innocent Cat said. "They could throw him in Prison."

"We will make sure nobody finds out he is here," I replied to her. "Got it!" I asked everyone.

They all responded with "Yeah's" and "Got it's".

"Good, I will be up with Jade, you guys start rehearsing for tonight's performance. We want to get out of here as quick as we can," I told them.

"Okay," Tori replied. "Let's go," she said motioning for them all to head into the room where the stage was set up.

"Beck, I want up stay with Jade as well," Cat said as she came up to me, looking like she was about to cry.

"Okay, fine, but you have to be quiet, okay. So she can sleep," I told Cat.

"Okay, yay," She said excitedly, and then took off running up the stairs.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Hours Later...<p>

It was almost dark outside and the gang was about to start their second performance, which I had know idea what it was.

The day had gone pretty slow. Jade was still a massive wreck, even more tired then what she was this morning, every 5 minutes screaming in agonizing pain, vomiting and now throbbing headaches and horrible nausea. Her temperature was constantly going up and down, from stinking hot, to extremely cold. Sgrodis made the little doctor boy show up again thought out the day to check up on her, even tho, whatever was in those shots was being eaten up straight away by Jade's high temperature, not having enough time to have any benefits to her. Every time Jade would scream, Cat would cry and I would die a little bit more on the inside. Knowing that there was nothing I could do to help her was killing me slowly in the inside. Every time Jade would open her eyes to show her beautiful blue centers, they would just be filled with pain, and drowned in tears.

Every know and then Cat and I would have to help her to the bathroom or I would have to try and force her to eat or drink something but she never did, always saying the she "still didn't feel like eating".

* * *

><p>At about 8pm the gang came into the room to find Jade and Cat asleep on the bed and me on the verge of drifting into a nice one.<p>

My body was exhausted, not that I had to do anything, like Tori, Andre, Robbie and Trina or be in pain all day like Jade, but just exhausted from sitting here and watching Jade constantly scream in pain and the depressing atmosphere and energy around me has just completely taken it out of me.

"Hey Beck," Andre greeted, coming up to me with his guitar hanging from his back.

"Hey man."

"How's Jade?"

"What is becoming the most popular words used in here, worse," I replied.

"Well the doctor should be here by morning so at least then he can help her," he stated a positive.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied weakly to him.

"Listen Beck, why don't you go to bed and have a rest, you look like you really need one," Tori said.

"Yeah, and we can all take turns watching Jade," Robbie suggested.

"Okay, sounds good," I said as I got up and kissed Jade on the forehead. Sleep really does sound the best at the moment.

"Don't worry man, she will be fine," Andre reassured me. "If anything goes wrong we will come and get you straight away."

"Okay, just take care of her," I said as I excited the room, having on last quick glance at Jade before I took off and walked into the guys room for a nice rest before the doctor gets here tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay do there is Chapter 3 you guys have been asking for. <strong>_

_**Please review and tell me what you think! And if you think I should keep going or stop?**_

_**I should be updating a lot more now so defiantly more chapter to come if you guys like it?**_

_**Xoxoxo **_

_**Little Miss Leah**_

_**P.S I have updated Jade get Pregnant as well do go check it out! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Trapped Wishing Well - Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Tori's P.O.V<p>

The next morning I woke up next to Cat and Jade.

Last night, about 3 hours after Beck left to go get some rest, Jade finally stopped screaming in pain and we were left in silence and parted our own ways.  
>I stretched over and looked at my clock; it was 8:42 am.<br>I texted the doctor last night and he said he wasn't going to get here until about 9:30am.  
>I decided I better get up and get moving before he arrived. I slowly got up, trying hard not to wake Cat or Jade (completing that successfully), and put my slippers on and slipped out of the room to see if any of the guys were up yet. I knocked on the door gently and waited a few minutes until Andre opened the door.<br>"Oh, Hey Tori," Andre greeted me, still in his pj's.  
>"Hey Andre. Is anyone else up yet?" I asked him.<br>"Nope it's just me," he replied looking back around the door to check.  
>"Okay, do you want to go down and get some breakfast?" I asked as my stomach grumbled.<br>"Um sure, let me just get some shoes on," He said and then went back into the room coming out a few second later with his shoes on.  
>"Ready?"<br>"Yep, let's go before everyone else gets up," He replied as we started walking down the hall.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think Jade's got?" he asked me as we were getting our fruit.<br>"I don't know, maybe a stomach flu?" I gave him an answer.  
>"Yeah it's really mysterious isn't it," Andre exclaimed.<br>"Yeah, one minute she's fine the next she's not," I said.  
>Andre and I sat and ate out breakfast in the lobby and just as we were finishing Sikowitz, Trina and Robbie, with Rex on the end of his arm, walked out.<br>"Hey guys," I greeted them with a smile.  
>"Hey, what's for breakfast?" Robbie asked.<br>"The usual, fruit, nuts and bread," Andre responded, shoving another slice of bread into his mouth.  
>"Um, okay," Sikowitz replied staring shockingly at the amount of bread in Andre's mouth.<br>"So any news on Jade?" Robbie asked while using Rex's head to smash open a nut.  
>"No not yet, her, Beck and Cat are still asleep," I responded biting into an apple.<br>"Well Beck wasn't in our room when we left," Trina said searching through the fruit bowl for something.  
>"Maybe he's in our room?" I suggested.<br>"Probably went to check on Jade," Andre backed me up.  
>Just then a sleepy Cat walked into the old lobby.<br>"Hey, Cat!" I greeted her.  
>"Hey," She yawned.<br>"You look sleepy," Andre stated rubbing Cat's shoulder as she sat down next to him with an apple.  
>"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night," She responded.<br>"Because of Jade?" Robbie asked.  
>"Yeah, once she got to sleep it was alright but I was still worried about her so it distracted me from sleeping," she explained.<br>"Well that doctor dude us coming today so he'll be able to fix her up," Andre tried to cheer her up.  
>"I guess," she sighed. Poor Car, don't get me wrong, I know I'm not the biggest fan of Jade but her and Cat are quite close and Cat's taking this really hard! Imagine how Beck must feel!<br>"Hey, is Beck up with Jade?" Andre asked while throwing a grape into the air and catching it in his mouth.  
>"No, why?" She responded.<br>"Well, he's not in the guys room or down here," I stated.  
>"He probably just went for a walk or something," she replied going over to Robbie.<br>"Yeah I guess you're right, well I'm going to go down to the harbor to meet the doctor. He should be here by now," I informed everyone as I headed for the door. "Come with Andre?" I asked.  
>"Sure," he said and jumped up and followed me out of the door.<br>"So how good is this doctor?"  
>"Pretty good, he has majored and degrees in like five different types of medical subjects and human biology and I even think forensics so he must be good," I explained what Doctor Wellington had told me once.<br>"That's impressive. So just a random question, why in the world is he coming all the way out here to have a look at one random ill girl," He asked as we reached to port, just south of the hotel.  
>"My dad saved his life once by blocking him from getting shot out in a shot off a few years back and said if there is anything any of us, besides Trina, needs to just give him a call," I told him, looking around for the doctor.<br>"Cool! Is that him over there?" he pointed over to where a middled-aged, well dressed man stood.  
>"Yeah, good spotting."<br>"Thanks."  
>"Dr. Wellington, over here," I called out and the man looked up and waved.<br>"Tori, nice to see you again love," he greeted giving me a friendly hug.  
>"You too. Dr. Wellington, this is one of my good friends Andre Harris, Andre this is Dr. Steven Wellington," I introduce the two to each other.<br>"Nice to meet you Andre," He said giving Andre a hand shake.  
>"You too sir." Andre replied.<br>"And thanks so much for coming all the way out here to check out Jade, she is really sick," I said as we helped Steven pick his bags up and then headed back up to the hotel.  
>"No worries, anything for you after what your father did for me."<br>"Sweet, and now look, nobody knows you're here and we have to keep it that way because apparently Yerbanians find having outside workers here to work is offensive to them. That's why I said you can't bring any fancy equipment," I explained to him.  
>"Well that's a bit ridicules isn't it," he complained as we entered the lobby.<br>"Trust me it get worst," Andre pointed out.

We quietly snuck up to the corridors without Sgrodis seeing us and made it up to Jade's room. Weirdly Jade was still fast asleep, it looked like she hadn't even move from the spot where she fell asleep last night.  
>"So this must be the ill Jade? Am I right?" Steven guessed as he walk over to her.<br>"Yeah, this is Jade," Andre corrected him in a sad, depressed voice.  
>"Hmm, what are the symptoms she has been having?" he asked pulling out a stethoscope from his bag.<br>"Coughing, stomach pains, vomiting, headaches and shortened of breath," I answered him as I sat down next to Jade on the bed.  
>"Okay," he said deep in thought as he stated listening to her heartbeat through the stethoscope.<br>"Hey Tori, where is Beck?" Andre questioned me.  
>"I don't know, normally he's here, with Jade."<br>"I'm here," Beck said exiting the bathroom. "Who is this?" he asked rubbing his tired eyes.  
>"The is Dr. Steven Wellington, the doctor," Andre replied.<br>"Ah good, so what's wrong with her?" he asked yarning.  
>"I'm not too sure at the moment, how long has she been asleep?" he asked looking at us curiously.<br>"Around 10 hours, give or take," I answered him.  
>"And has she been moving around?"<br>"No that's pretty much the same position she fell asleep in last night," I once again answered.  
>"Okay then we are going to have to wake her up so she doesn't fall in a concussion or coma," he stated abruptly.<br>"Wait, why would she fall in to a concussion or coma?" Beck, suddenly wide awake, questioned.  
>"Well her heart beat and pulse are quite slow, so her body is probably starting to shut down to block out the pain."<br>"So it's just giving up or..." Andre asked.  
>"Well you see what the brain is doing is trying to shut itself down. The brain does this in many cases, when it had been bumped around and bruised or when there isn't enough oxygen getting to it or when it's being attached by some kind of virus or painstress problem. What it does is it tries and protects itself by just switching off, kind-of like a computer going to sleep and then it repairs itself, giving it time to heal. What Jade will do is wrap herself in a nice blanket and won't come out until she feels safe, in other words better," he explained in detail.  
>"So that's why we have to wake her up," Andre finally caught on.<br>"Yes, her brain is trying to shield itself but it won't do Jade any good if it does that."  
>"Why?"<br>"Because it then won't fight whatever is invading her immune system," he answered.  
>"Oh okay."<br>"Can you wake her for me?" He asked as he picked up his bag.  
>"Sure," Beck replied as he shook Jade awake. "Hey babe, this is Dr. Steven Wellington, the doctor that's going to help you," He said as Jade woke.<br>"Okay, all I'm going to do Jade is attach you up to this drip so we can get this pain to settle down," Dr. Wellington said as he pulled out a drip bag connected to a small tube and a needle.  
>"This may hurt a little bit," Dr. Wellington said as he alcohol swabbed the top of her hand then gently stuck the needle into her main vein. Once he did that he filled the drip with some liquid.<br>"What's that?" I asked.  
>"Oh, it's just a strong painkiller," He answered taking out his iPad and connecting it to a wire that connected to a peg thing.<br>"And that?" I asked.  
>"Oh it will monitor her heart rate, pulse and breathing," he explained attaching it to her finger. "Now the painkiller is very strong so you might feel quite drowsy." He said to Jade.<br>"Okay," Jade replied looking and sounding like she was about to fall asleep.  
>"Have you contacted her parents? Told them what's going on?" Steven asked looking around at us.<br>"No, I haven't yet," Beck replied taking out his phone and dialling someone.  
>"Hi Kathy, it's Beck."<p>

* * *

><p>(That Night)<p>

Beck's P.O.V  
>Jade was now still asleep, finally able to sleep without being in much pain. She has been asleep most of the day. I called Kathy (Jade's mother) this morning and informed her of the situation. She wanted to come out but I insisted that she should stay put since we will be out of here in a few days, and besides she had her job (being forensic anthropologist) and Parker to take care of. I was extremely thankful that Tori got Dr. Wellington out here to take care of her. Even tho he has no idea what she has, it's nice to know that he is helping her and is actually trying figure out what she has got and isn't giving up! He asked us all sorts of question about Jade and how she was like with her health in the past and connected with some of his co-workers back home to try and find out anything but at this stage no luck.<br>The guys just finished their third performance and walked up into the room, the girls dressed in fancy 80's style puffy dresses that had a bow wrapped around their waists and tried at the back and a bow that tied their hair into a ponytail with their straight hair flowing down their back, looks like they had extensions in as well. Andre and Robbie were dressed in smart tucks, but ones not as formal, with no bow or tie around their neck and the top buttons undone and only had a black vest on with long black pants. They all looked very smart.  
>"Hey Beck. Jade still asleep?" Andre asked me.<br>"Yeah. Steven is just outside trying to contact the flying doctor service so that when we are allowed to go home they will take her," I explained.  
>"Oh, good idea," Andre replied.<br>"So how you holding up?" Robbie asked.  
>"Well still holding," I answered him kissing Jade's hand.<br>"What did Dr. Wellington say?" Tori asked.  
>"Nothing new really, just that her immune system isn't taking what's in her system very well," I told them.<br>"What does that mean for Jade then?" Robbie questioned.  
>"Well if worst come to worst it'll mean that she will probably get even more sick, but he said at this point death isn't anything to worry about so that kept me at a bit more ease," I said.<br>"Well I guess that's good then," Andre said as he came over and pick up one of Jade's hands. His eyes once again starts to fill with tears.  
>"You okay man?" I asked.<br>"Um...What...Yeah totally... I didn't do anything bub-bye," he rambled as the dragged Tori out of the room.  
>"What's the Andre?" Robbie asked coming over to me with Cat right behind him staying very quiet. I could tell she was hurting very much, tears coming to in her eyes.<br>"Cat come here," I said comfortingly, opening one of my arms to let her come and hug me. She ran over straight into my arm and I gave her a big hug as she cried into my shoulder.  
>"It'll be okay Cat, you'll see," I said to her.<br>"Promise?" She cried.  
>"Promise."<p>

* * *

><p>Tori's P.O.V<br>Andre randomly started acting weird then he pulled me out of the room and down the hall.  
>"Andre what's the matter with you?" I asked as I whipped my hand out of his grip.<br>"I don't know Tori, I'm freaking out," He cried.  
>"Why?"<br>"I...I think I'm having feelings for Jade," Andre rambled.  
>"What?" I asked completely shocked. "I thought you were scared of Jade?"<br>"So did I but i guess seeing her so ill must have brought these feelings on! Oh god, please help me Tori," Andre pleaded.  
>"Okay, just calm down," I rubbed his shoulder.<br>"Calm down, I can't! Want if Beck finds out? He is like my best friend," Andre worried.  
>"Well then just forget about them," I suggested to him.<br>"I can't!" he cried.  
>"Why can't you?"<br>"Because I have never been able to keep my feelings inside, my whole life if I feel something I have to let it out!" Andre explained.  
>"Okay, okay just relax," I hushed him. "Listen, why don't you go for a walk with Robbie or someone and get some fresh air and try to relax. Your probably overreacting," I said to him. "And then go and get some sleep."<br>"Yeah, yeah. I'll go find Robbie," he said as he got up and headed bacl to the room.

* * *

><p>Cat's P.O.V<br>It's getting later and later and Jade's still sleeping. Steven every 10-20 minutes would check his iPad to make sure that Jade's breathing, heart beat and heart rate were still okay, which at this point they were.  
>"This isn't normal," Steven said out of the blue.<br>"What isn't?" Beck said looking up from Jade; I was still on his lap.  
>"She shouldn't still be asleep and this still," he said checking things on his iPad.<br>"So what does that mean?" Beck asked getting worried.  
>"I don't know yet. Can you do me a favour and try to wake her up?" He asked.<br>"Sure. Cat can you help me?" Beck asked.  
>"Okay," I replied sadly.<br>We tried to shake Jade awake but she didn't move or wake up. Beck tried to pinch her, kiss her, tickle her but nothing worked.  
>"Um Steven, what does this mean?" I asked as me and Beck sat back down in the chair.<br>"It's means the painkillers are making this to easy for her and her body isn't responding and letting itself drift away because there isn't any pain in the body," He explained.  
>"So what do we do?"<br>"We have to take her off the painkillers," he said.  
>"But if you take her off of them she will be in massive amounts of pain again," Beck argued.<br>"Yes I know but if she stays on them her body will fall into, probably, a coma," He said as he pressed the button that stopped the drip.  
>After a few moments Jade's fingers began to move. "She's waking up," I said.<br>"Yes, it's the pain," Steve informed.  
>Beck's head slumped down and he looked like he was about to cry.<br>"I'm sorry Beck but it's either this or her in a coma," Steven said to him.  
>"I know," Beck said as he took Jade's hand.<br>Both Jade and Beck are falling apart and it's just too painful to watch. I buried me hand into Beck's shoulder and started to cry. 'Please Jade get better soon' I thought as she gave a light scream.

* * *

><p>Okay, chapter 4 is here. I really hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think!<br>Also if you want to see where I'm up to on me stories you guys can follow me on twitter (LeahMcKellar).  
>Hope you all had a lovely and safe Easter and I will be updating very soon since it's Term 1 school holiday's here in Australia!<br>P.S. The reason why it takes me so long to update is I always try and do long chapters for you guys.  
>Happy reading xoxoxo<p>

Little Miss Leah


End file.
